


PROMISE, a Taoxing oneshot

by TriggeredKpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Oneshot, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeredKpop/pseuds/TriggeredKpop
Summary: Imagine: Yixing and Tao say goodbye.





	PROMISE, a Taoxing oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to EXO-K/EXO-M PROMISE on repeat when I got a case of the feels :sob: (and then this happened; EXO-M version). It started out with me planning on writing only the first three sentences so I left them in their original form. First ever attempt at writing... anything in general.
> 
> Originally written: Jan 29, 2017

Imagine Yixing not wanting Tao to go, tears cascading down warm, flushed cheeks, body beseeching him to stay. Xiumin is the first to join. He remembers pleading with Luhan, their late night conversations lasting early into the morning although they both had to be up early for practice. He had known for weeks that Luhan was planning on leaving and every day he tried convincing him to stay. He had wanted Luhan so desperately to not leave. And now...

Memories flash before Yixing's eyes: moments Tao had been his strength, moments he had been the strength to Tao. They were the only two left; he had to stay, he had to... how could Tao expect Yixing to go at this without him?

"What could I have done d-differently? Tell me. I will do anything.. please.. please don't leave me." A single tear escapes, making way for all others. Flashbacks to Kris, Luhan, the embraces that became farewells. He had promised to protect Tao and Tao was supposed to stay. This.. this wasn't supposed to happen.

Yixing's mind, like a broken compass, turned in every direction before settling on simply wrapping his little brother in to his body. Maybe he will see how I care for him, how much I can protect him. Maybe then he won't leave. He wanted to be strong, to be Tao's strength - like Luhan had been to Kris, like he had tried to be with Luhan. Looking at his Tao, his mochi panda, all resilience replaced by a deluge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I-I love you so much. P-please don't leave. Give me your trust a-again. I'll do better. I'll-"

"My body is broken, Yixing. I'm in so much pain. I can't do this anymore."

Pain. Yixing knew how much Tao had been injured, how much he himself had sustained injuries. Their young bodies receiving more trauma than some receive in a lifetime. He pulled Tao closer, gripped him tighter. "I know it's hard, harder than we expected, but you can do this. WE can do this. Together. Together, right?"

As he stood there, he wanted to promise Yixing more, that he would stay. He wanted to tell him not to cry, that he hadn't failed, that Yixing no longer needed to try as hard because they will continue through everything together, but that's not what slipped past his lips. "I'm tired, gege. I'm so tired." Yixing could feel his little brother's body crumble against him. It was as if the words carried the weight of all Tao's repression.

I can't heal him and he can't turn back time. Everything I have done, everything I could do... I can't fix this.

Tao stayed silent, tears filling his eyes. His hyung, his gege. Yixing had protected him as best he could, but it wasn't enough. All their promises reflecting heavily on his mind, the weight of their embrace. Would this be the last time they held each other tightly?

"As long as you are happy and blessed, I am willing to give you everything. I will protect your smiling eyes regardless of everything. Everything will be alright. Everything will pass." But it wasn't alright. It hadn't been for so long and he wasn't happy anymore.

Yixing had known, had sensed the difference, could feel this coming. Had Tao already left long before... but everything was fuzzy, blurry. He couldn't think, couldn't look beyond the blur. He had known one day Tao would leave and he knew he would plead just the same.

"I didn't do enough. I couldn't protect you. I failed you, Tao, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " They hadn't held each other this close since- how long had it been? Yixing pulled away, he needed Tao to see his expression, needed Tao to know "No one can replace you. You will always be right here." Through tear-stained eyes Tao could see Yixing beating on his chest with one hand, reaching out with another to place Tao's hand over his own. He could no longer focus on Yixing's words, all of his senses began taking the form of a Dali painting. The warmth of Yixing's hands, the desperation in his voice, the anguish in his own chest; everything began to mix and jumble and divide and separate. Separate. As in a slowed state of consciousness brought on by his tired body and the saturation of the night, Tao heard only these words:

"You will always be by my side, I promise you."


End file.
